1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device and an electronic device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, an imaging device, a memory device, a method for driving any of them, and a method for manufacturing any of them.
In this specification and the like, a semiconductor device refers to an element, a circuit, a device, or the like that can function by utilizing semiconductor characteristics. An example of the semiconductor device is a semiconductor element such as a transistor or a diode. Another example of the semiconductor device is a circuit including a semiconductor element. Another example of the semiconductor device is a device provided with a circuit including a semiconductor element.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, attention has been drawn to a technique in which, instead of a silicon semiconductor, a metal oxide exhibiting semiconductor characteristics is used in transistors.
In Patent Document 1, a transistor including an oxide semiconductor is described. Patent Document 1 discloses a technical idea in which oxygen is added to an oxide semiconductor or a film in contact with the oxide semiconductor by oxygen plasma or the like, and by supplying oxygen to the oxide semiconductor, transistor characteristics are improved.
Non-Patent Document 1 indicates that a main factor of absorption observed in a region where the g-factor is in the vicinity of 1.93 in an ESR spectrum is carriers generated by trap of hydrogen in oxygen vacancies in an oxide semiconductor.